PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/I Am Jebus
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' I Am Jebus (talk • • RfA page) Jebus is always helping people, giving great insight on builds, keeping the wiki fun (contests) and making it overall a better place. *Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 23:21, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: lolwut, it was a joke unreal. Decline. Although my eventual failure will come along, lets see how this plays out. D: 15:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) Support # Jebus is really good at looking after the wiki, and with a name that mocks one of the most important names in history, then he deserves my vote. ..LJ.. 16:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) Oppose # I lol'd. 67.159.57.73 23:23, 16 February 2009 (EST) # Same. Drahgal Meir 23:23, 16 February 2009 (EST) # no. Refer to figure one, the THIS USER R PERV box. Devon 23:26, 16 February 2009 (EST) # Seriously? Half of the admins and BMs on this site are god-damned jokes. We don't need to add this punchline to existence to their ranks. ツ cedave 23:35, 16 February 2009 (EST) #err....no. You are far to much of a troll. cba to provide links to prove it, but just got done removing faggotry from hydra's page.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 00:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) #There should be a >14 age limit for admins D: Ricky vantof 01:31, 17 February 2009 (EST) #zzz -Auron 01:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Good joke. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 01:53, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Has jebus seen this yet?--Relyk 02:04, 17 February 2009 (EST) #He hasn't contributed to here positively once. Plus he's a douche. Brandnew. 02:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Man I love Rf_ fads. --71.229 06:08, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Janitorial duties aren't a requirement for adminship. Hardly see him contribute to end conflicts, and pretty notorious for spam. --Guild of Deals talk 06:30, 17 February 2009 (EST) #- (talk) 07:20, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Sorry man, you need some more experience on the wiki -- 15:55, 17 February 2009 #Hasn't really done anything special besides janitor stuff. crazy cow 15:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Jebus, don't get me wrong, I love you and all, but rfa is a big nono. Stick to being a user for me to continue to love you. 16:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) #See talk. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:13, 17 February 2009 (EST) #Wants it too badly and needs more time to find out why that isn't good. (→17:06, 17 February 2009 - ) #Stop sucking off for votes. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:06, 17 February 2009 (EST) #What Karate said is correct. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] 06:53, 18 February 2009 (EST) #He can be helpful and well motivated but he doesnt quite have his own unbiased opinion on things. --Anonimous. D: 07:09, 18 February 2009 (EST) #Only on builds i make, and ive resolved to never make another one again. :P 21:29, 18 February 2009 (EST) #He'd be awful for so many reasons. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) #Troll <- Surprised nobody mentioned this... --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 00:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Neutral # I cba.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:21, 17 February 2009 (EST) # Why would Jebus become an admin? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) #The real question is why not :O 16:45, 17 February 2009 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' I Am Jebus I Am Jebus